As You Wish, Sasuke
by StCC
Summary: Sasuke decides Naruto would make a fitting member of Heibi. Or, tool, rather. The unwilling Jinchuuriki, of course, wants to convince Sasuke to come home. Also, the blonde's former teammate begins to refer to him as, 'vessel,' to top it all off. SasuNaru
1. A Vessel in Your Eyes

**A/N Kon'nichiwa! As the summary says, this story is about Sasuke deciding Naruto would make a good addition to Heibi; after all, as soon as he can match Madara's eyes, he'll be able to control the Kyuubi like a pet, and being able to control Kyuubi logically tells him he can control Naruto as well. So… Read to find out more!**

Chapter One: A Vessel in Your Eyes

It was a dark night as Naruto lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking of the Uchiha that had left the village only two and a half years before… He was supposed to go on a mission with Sai and Sakura to go after him once more, but the blonde had doubts. Saasuke had killed Orochimaru, after all, and Naruto had been beaten by the snake even with Kyuubi's help.

_Sasuke… Why did you leave me here feeling guilty that I couldn't bring you back? _Naruto thought with a headache. He couldn't stop thinking about his friend ever since he learned that even though Orochimaru was dead, the stubborn rogue wouldn't just come back home already. It practically killed him, this knowledge…

There was a knock on the door.

"Nani?" the 15-year-old sighed. "Who could possibly want to come over at this hour of night?" Nonetheless, he got up and walked to the door. "Who is it? It's late," Naruto called, opening the door.

The moment the door opened, all went black.

All he could hear were unfamiliar voices saying inaudible things.

But one voice…

_Sasuke…_

Naruto awoke to a bucket of icy water being poured on his head. He coughed up what he had accidentally breathed in. "Wh-what?" he spluttered, soaking wet.

A katana was held up to his throat. "Stand," Sasuke's voice ordered.

Knowing the raven-haired rogue wouldn't hesitate to kill him, Naruto stood up, not even a hint of fear showing on his face. _Perhaps those emotion controlling lessons were worth it after all, _the blonde thought.

"Now stay."

The katana still being up to his throat, Naruto did as Sasuke ordered.

"Karin, frisk him and remove all weaponry," Sasuke commanded someone.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun," the one who was apparently Karin replied.

"Suigetsu, hold that sword up to his throat."

"I don't see why I have to, he's surrounded anyway…" Suigetsu sighed, doing so as Sasuke stepped back.

The sword… Zabuza's sword!

Naruto didn't dare make a comment about that, though.

"Strange you're so silent, Naruto," Sasuke remarked calmly, looking at the boy, who's eyes were half lidded and who looked completely calm; in reality, however, he was wishing everything to all be a dream. "Normally you'd be a lot more defiant than this."

_I'd probably have been stupid enough to fight back years ago, but now I'm not going to do such when I'm outnumbered… I don't know the strength of the enemies, either…_

"You said this would be fun…" Suigetsu muttered. "This is just boring. What use is he to us?"

_That's what I'D like to know…_

"Don't doubt Sasuke-kun, he knows what he's doing!" Karin insisted.

"The Kyuubi is a powerful weapon. That's all," Sasuke replied coldly.

"We're risking all this for a weapon?" Suigetsu reacted to Sasuke's answer with yet another question.

_Alright, now they've crossed the line! _"I'm no tool of yours, Sasuke," Naruto said calmly, his voice not betraying the fear that made the blood in his veins go ice-cold. "I can see that you haven't had one personality change since you left. Furthermore, if you wish to control Kyuubi no yoku though me, I must apologize, because I have little more than one percent control over it. I also wish to inform you of the fact that Tsunade-sama will not hesitate to send shinobi after me."

"Yeesh, why are you speaking so formal?" Suigetsu asked with disgust.

"It's fear, I can tell," Sasuke noted. Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke could tell? "Don't be surprised, it shows clearly in your eyes."

Fear was turning to rage. "Shut your trap, teme!" he hissed, lunging forward. The blade pierced his neck slightly. Naruto clenched his teeth to hold back a yelp of pain.

"Let's go," Sasuke ordered. "Karin, lead the way. Suigetsu, stay behind him to make sure he doesn't somehow get the courage to try escaping, and look out for Konoha shinobi. Juugo, be prepared in case Naruto does something that Suigetsu somehow can't stop. Naruto, look forward and follow Karin. Turn to look back and you'll regret it."

"Hn," Naruto replied defiantly, his persona revealing itself at last. He had gotten a pretty good analysis of the enemies and their personalities by now. That, and seeming weak was driving him mad.

"Maybe this isn't so boring after all," Suigetsu sighed, chuckling slightly. "So you plan to train him and break him in like a horse? Sounds amusing."

"Let me go, teme!" Naruto growled. Kyuubi's chakra was beginning to leak out.

Sasuke, sensing this, told Karin, "Now."

Karin walked over to him with a talisman in hand. She was about to stick it on Naruto's forehead, but the Jinchuuriki tried biting her hand. Suigetsu was now laughing as he held onto the spiked hair and kept the blonde's hands hands behind his back to keep him from injuring anyone.

After the forehead protector was removed, a strange feeling of vulnerability washed over Sasuke's former teammate. The forehead protector he had had for so long was now taken by his rival and pocketed like a trinket to be later thrown aside and forgotten. Talisman replacing the headband, Karin took a roll of bandages and wrapped them around his forehead-much like what Neji used to cover the cage bird seal-to prevent it from falling off. Naruto glared at her, unable to use Kyuubi's chakra-he couldn't even use his own.

"Well, I think this about wraps it up. Let's go," Sasuke ordered.

"Hn," Juugo responded. It was the first time he had spoken since Naruto laid eyes on him-if you could call it speaking.

"Come on, Sasuke, it's practically midnight, and we woke the gakki up! He might not walk due to exhaustion," Suigetsu remarked.

Naruto glared at him. "F-Y-I, Sasuke's only a year older than I am, not to mention that I'm perfectly capable of walking even IF I'm tired! Like it or not, I'm a ninja!"

Sasuke slapped him. Naruto gasped, shocked. Had his friend really just done that? "Shut up, you're annoying," the avenger snapped.

Despite being the youngest one there (even if only by a single year if you think about Sasuke), Naruto shot Heibi a, "You're all a bunch of morons" glare.

"However," Sasuke added, "what the vessel-" Naruto winced as Sasuke addressed him as such "-said is true. He can walk."

"Since when did I become nothing more than a vessel to you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked him, half angry and half crying as tears welled up in his eyes. "We were best friends! Rivals, but friends! At the rate you're going you're going to be as bad as Itachi, and some helpless child is going to swear to get revenge on _you! _And thus you'll be ruining people's lives like dominoes!"

Sasuke slapped him yet again. "That," he replied, stoic as his brother, "is not my problem. And another thing-do not EVER compare me to Itachi."

The younger Uchiha sibling turned away from the blonde vessel. "Karin, I told you to lead."

"H-hai!"

As they left the building, Naruto not looking back, stared at the ground. So all his friend saw him as was a vessel now. A vessel to be used and abused when orders weren't followed through. How had Haku not minded being degraded as such? Well, Haku had been desperate for a purpose. Working as Zabuza's tool had been like a promotion. But Naruto had friends and a purpose in Konoha. Now he was being taken away from all that.

"So I really am nothing more than a tool to you, now?" Naruto asked Sasuke quietly, tears glinting in the dim moonlight.

"Quiet, vessel."

The harsh words stabbed him like a vampire bat's fangs. So sharp that it didn't even hurt. But at the time, it drained his spirit, like the draining of his blood…

And that was what was worst about it.

His… His teammate was acting like… Like he OWNED him.

Not even the villagers shunning him hurt as much as that.

_Quiet, vessel._

By now, Naruto was only aware of those two words echoing through his head. Even if this ended, even if Sasuke was sorry, he knew this was something he would never forget.

_A ninja must show no emotion, a ninja must show no emotion, a ninja must show no emotion… But… I can't just will these feelings away! _Naruto thought, silently crying as Konoha's gates became farther and farther away.

- - -

Sakura yawned. It was 6:00 AM. Wonderful. The birds were tweeting, and the silence brought hope of-

Wait… SILENCE?

If Lee had raced her to the Hokage, Sakura would have won.

"WHY THE HECK IS IT SO QUIET?" Sakura screamed. "NARUTO IS NEVER QUIET AT THIS TIME OF DAY!"

Tsunade lifted her head off her desk. _Did I fall asleep at work again? Wait, Naruto didn't wake me up? NANI? _She was immediately alert. "Go check his house. Akatsuki might have launched a night attack!"

"I'm on it!"

- - -

Heibi's hideout wasn't far ahead now. "Alright, Karin, go ahead and prepare a cell," Sasuke commanded. "Make sure there are as many chains as possible."

"Nn, alright," Karin replied, running ahead.

_Cell? Chains? _

They entered the hideout. "Alright, Suigetsu, I've got it," Sasuke said. Suigetsu nodded and wandered off.

"Sasuke," Karin called. "The cell's over here. It was used often for Orochimaru's test subjects who had just been injected with DNA because of how much they would thrash and struggle, so I think it'll work. The chains also absorb chakra."

"Good, that should do."

_I really don't like this…_

"Go forward, vessel," Sasuke said simply.

"VESSEL?" Naruto barked at him, turning his head back to glare at the Uchiha. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT CRAP!" He turned, prepared to lunge at Sasuke, despite the fact that he was weakened by inability to use his chakra, but the slightly older ninja sidestepped.

All was black again.

- - -

Groaning, the young Jinchuuriki sat up and looked around the room. _It's metal everywhere… My bedroom isn't metal… No… Wait, Sasuke came and… How many chains was he talking about? And where's the door? How'd I get in here if… _He glanced up to see a trap door in the ceiling that looked extremely high up. A rope ladder, he guessed, would fall down, and one would be able to climb up. Judging by the minor ache he had in his head and back, he'd been tossed in and chained up after. Speaking of chains, he looked around. The room was huge, but at the same time, there was a metal collar-like thing around his neck with a leash-like chain connecting it to the wall behind him. The chain was about five meters long, so at least he could walk around when he wanted. His wrists were also chained in the same way, same length. Ankles were no different. He couldn't help but find it odd that the room was so large, and yet the chains only let him go halfway across. Alright… So now what was he supposed to do, wait?

No way.

"HEY! SASUKE-TEME, LET ME OUT!" Naruto called angrily, chains rattling as he slowly stood up.

No response. "SASUKE-TEME!"

Forgetting the chains, Naruto leapt up trying to reach the trap door. It had no handle on the inside, but maybe if he tried to push it upwards… The chains held him back. "Fine, I'll break out of here no problem!" Naruto announced, hopping someone heard him. Realizing the talisman wasn't there any more, he focused chakra in his limbs to try and break the chains with.

All that happened was a powerful electric shock coursing through him. "GAH!" he gasped as the pain erupted. _Should have remembered Karin said something about chakra absorbing chains… Uhg. _Annoyed, Naruto willed the vein on his forehead to subside as he shakily stood back up. "Think you won that, huh? Nice try, but it'll take more than that to keep me from escaping!"

The blonde bit down on the metal cuff around his wrist. It would take awhile, but he was certain he could eventually break free that way...

Another shock.

Not expecting that in even the slightest way, he let out a noise that sounded like "GRACK!"

- - -

Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin sat near the trapdoor, amusing themselves by listening to Naruto's desperate attempts at escape. "Persistent, that's for sure," Suigetsu mused.

Karin sighed as she heard a second scream. "Again? Idiot…"

"I feel we could have been more original… I mean, electric shocks? That's used by everyone!" Suigetsu insisted, ignoring Karin's remark. "We could have made it so the metal heats up, or the room gets really cold, or the chain tightens around his throat and chokes him until he blacks out!"

"Heat will only hurt the areas the chains are on, he's been in the Snow Country with just a cape-like sweater and is as un-sensitive to cold as most ninja, and he'd probably try so hard to escape he'd get himself repeatedly choked until he killed himself. None of those ideas are very good," Sasuke replied, shrugging.

- - -

"SASUKE?"

Kakashi nodded. "Pakkun told me it was Sasuke's scent with Naruto's, along with three others, probably some of Sasuke's rogue friends."

"But why would SASUKE want to capture Naruto?" Tsunade asked, half screaming.

"Perhaps he wants the Mangekyo… No, he would have killed Naruto on the spot if that was what he was after… But I've heard that the Mangekyo can be achieved in more ways than one," Kakashi admitted. "Or, read, rather. The scroll in the Uchiha mansion states that if someone is to scratch out their sibling's eyes who happened to have the Mangekyo, they can transplant the eyes into themselves. The Mangekyo's effect would be permanent, and despite weakening the user, it wouldn't cause them blindness. I believe that's why Itachi kept Sasuke alive and encouraged him to kill his best friend. Then Sasuke would have the Mangekyo, and Itachi would be able to take the power from him, keeping him from going blind."

"But what does that have to do with Naruto?"

"Simple. The hidden secret of the Mangekyo is that it can give the user complete control over the nine-tailed-fox."

"So Sasuke is going to release the seal?"

"No, too risky. I bet he's trying to control both Naruto and the Kyuubi. And I think you'll find one of my assumptions interesting, Tsunade-sama."

"What?"

"Uchiha Madara was responsible for the Kyuubi attacking the village."

"Na…Nani?"

- - -

Exhausted, Naruto finally fell down. _Is there no way out of this? _Tears streamed from his eyes. "Sasuke… Please let me out!" The cell was maddening.  
The door slowly slid open. A note fell to the floor. The door closed.

The Jicnhuuriki crawled forward, and read the note.

_By the sounds of your screaming turning into begging, I can only assume you're desperate to get out. (Teme, _thought Naruto, _he couldn't have written this in five seconds, he must have guessed that was what I would do!) If you truly wish to get out of there, you will have to gain at least moderate trust. But to do that, you will be taken out on occasion for purposes you will learn yourself. I look forward to that first 'breaking in' session tomorrow morning._

Naruto read the note over and over again.

It was official.

Sasuke was out of his mind.

Breaking in sessions? What was that supposed to mean?

Deciding it couldn't possibly be that bad, Naruto sighed, lied down, and fell asleep, catching up on what he had missed the previous night.

- - -

There was growling in the seal. Eyes half open, the Jinchuuriki made his way towards Kyuubi. "What do you want, Kyuubi?"

"I just wanted to inform you that you've been asleep for at least eight hours, and that exactly one minute ago, that Karin girl picked you up, and she's currently unchaining you. I suggest waking up and striking now, if you want to escape."

"Since when did you willingly help me?"

"Since that Sasuke thought he should follow in the footsteps of Madara…" As Kyuubi began muttering a string of curses, Naruto nodded and woke up. Karin was, like the fox had said, unchaining him. Naruto shut his eyes and waited until his neck was free before lunging at her.

It didn't go as planned, though.

_KYUUBI, YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME SUIGETSU WAS BEHIND ME! _Naruto screamed to the demon as Suigetsu held Zabuza's blade up to his throat.

_Sorry, must have slipped my mind, _the fox chuckled in reply.

_Hey, you can talk to me like this?_

_Only seconds after contacting you like how I did a moment ag-_

The contact broke. Naruto struggled in Suigetsu's grasp as he was hauled up the ladder, Karin right below. "LET GO OF ME!" he all but screeched.

"Hand him to me," Sasuke said, taking Naruto from Suigetsu. This didn't stop the struggling, however.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Urusai."

After being dragged up a staircase, through part of the base, and outside, Naruto finally found himself tossed to the ground. Tired because of his struggles, he lay down, panting. "Sas…U…Ke…" Naruto gasped, "P-please…Let me go… I'll… Do… Anything… I wanna go home…"

"No, vessel."

That word again…

"Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered. "Please. See sense, we can go home, you don't have to be a rogue to kill Itachi! You can come back to Konoha! We can be a team again!"

Naruto stayed still as Sasuke stepped on him, pressing his sandal lightly onto the Jinchuuriki's chest. "Never. Konoha is weak. Their bonds tie them down."

"That's exactly what Gaara said," Naruto insisted, "and it was because of those bonds that I beat him!"

"You beat him because of the Kyuubi!" Sasuke spat, pressing harder. "The one-tail isn't as strong as the nine-tails."

"Sasuke… Please… Come back home…"

The grass was damp with tears. Sasuke seemed to take absolutely no notice and he kicked his former teammate with strength to rival Sakura's using a pair of katana stuck in the ground to keep him from going flying. Naruto winced.

And still he didn't take notice.

**A/N Alright, this chapter better be worth it, I worked hard trying to make it long! Hopefully the next one will be no shorter.**

**Oh, and be aware that I PROMISED MYSELF I would do a "Warriors" fanfic next… Oh well, too bad, couldn't help myself. This idea popped into my head so suddenly and… Well… You understand, right?**

**By the way, watching little siblings play with the "Naruto: Ninja Challenge" and seeing them get hit with the disks is fun! XD**

**And also, try and imagine Itachi singing, "Makes Me Wonder." **

**The last two were really random, I know.**


	2. Interrogation

**A/N –eating popcorn and watching Josh get hit with disks from the "Naruto: Ninja Challenge." **

**YB: You're sick. **

**SCC: I know! Isn't it wonderful? **

**YB: -.-' **

Chapter Two: Interrogation

"NYAG!" Naruto yelped, wrists chained above his head to a tree branch while Suigetsu enjoyed himself by repeatedly roundhouse kicking him. His side was badly bruised by then, and it only hurt more each kick.

"I can't wait 'till killing that Kisame, collecting his sword, and using THAT on you… So much more effective than Zabuza's…" Suigetsu laughed.

"Stop…" Naruto pleaded, "Stop it!"

"Give me one reason why I should!" Suigetsu replied with a grin.

"GYA!" Naruto gasped, kicked again.

Sasuke walked outside. "Suigetsu, that's enough."

"But I was just getting warmed up…" Suigetsu sighed. "Ah, well…"

Sasuke swung a sword towards the unsuspecting Jinchuuriki, stabbing into the bruised skin. Naruto couldn't help but scream at this point.

Leaving the katana embedded in his skin, Sasuke turned to Suigetsu. "Go get Juugo and Karin into that room. I'll bring the vessel."

"Meh, fine…"

Sasuke proceeded to cut the chains holding Naruto up. The blonde's knees buckled beneath him, and he fell limply to the ground. He yelped as he fell onto the side with the katana in it, digging even farther into his flesh. "Get it out!" he begged as the blood stained the grass, slowly leaking out of the wound.

With that, Sasuke took out a needle. The tiny injection device was slammed against the side of Naruto's neck, causing all to go dark yet again, the pain in his side fading, as if he was dying...

- - -

He woke up in a hospital-like room, in a bed. Karin and Sasuke were looking at a computer that showed his heart rate. Somehow it was unnerving to be suddenly unchained. And then it hit him.

_I'm unchained! _

Naruto immediately sat up, only to cry out in pain as the wound in his side re-opened. _Idiot, idiot, idiot… I should have remembered I was injured! Kyuubi, why didn't you heal it? You ALWAYS heal me! _

No response.

"The Kyuubi no yoku can't heal you," Sasuke answered the questions in his thoughts. "This is because that sword had a special fluid designed by Orochimaru himself. It slows the healing process by 50 percent. You're actually healing faster than most people would have if hit by that blade, even though you're healing at a natural rate... For humans, at least."

"Well that's just fantastic!" Naruto hissed sarcastically.

"Karin, I apologize for bringing you back. I forgot the sword was covered in that poison and assumed he would heal fine before the journey."

"It's alright, Sasuke-sama, the room is only across the base, it isn't that big of a deal," Karin replied.

"Alright, bandage that wound and we can go," Sasuke sighed with an annoyed tone.

Naruto was forced to stay still the whole time because of how injured he was, which did NOT make him very happy. _Stupid, stupid, stupid Sasuke! _

The journey consisted of Sasuke lifting the helpless Jinchuuriki and carrying him (much to Naruto's dismay) while Karin walked ahead. After ten minutes pf going through a maze of tunnels and passageways, they finally walked into a room that looked like it was used for meetings. There was a chair facing them, no doubt Sasuke's, while there were a few chairs facing towards that chair, two of them already occupied by Suigetsu and Juugo. Karin took a seat next to Suigetsu, and Naruto was tied to a chair beside Karin.

"Alright," Sasuke began, "we'll start now. Naruto, I want you to tell me all you know about what Tsunade is doing to look for you and I."

_So that's what this is all about… _"I know nothing."

"Do you, now?" Suigetsu laughed. And what else could you expect? Electricity went through the chains.

- - -

"So now what do we do? We have no leads on Sasuke!" Tsunade wailed. "I can't take it any more!" The responsibility of being Hokage was overwhelming at times, like a lemon having all the juice squeezed out of it for lemonade. And Sasuke had just bought an automated lemon squeezer. It was _over. _

"We have to search! What if Sasuke is hurting him?" Sakura insisted.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whimpered.

"Not even that idiot deserves this!" Ino sighed.

"I wonder if he's eating well…" Choji sighed.

"Knowing Sasuke, probably not," Shikamaru replied grimly. "Troublesome… What should we do?"

"Curse that stupid Uchiha!" Kiba growled. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Yeah!" Tenten agreed.

"He's dimmed the flames of youth!" Lee cried. **1 **

Neji stared at the wall. "This isn't right… It can't be right to use living things as tools. Naruto has done nothing to deserve this." **2 **

"So what do we do?" Sakura asked softly. "I've lost Sasuke, and now Naruto… Who am I gonna lose next?" Tears silently fell to the floor.

"We're not giving up! We can't! Naruto-kun!" Hinata sobbed, "Why Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata…" Shino and Kiba began, but were silenced by Hinata wailing.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

**A/N Aww, poor Hinata-chan! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY DID SASUKE HAVE TO TAKE NARUTO-CHAN AWAY? **

**Sasuke: YOU MADE ME, MORON! **

**SCC: I did? SWEET! I'M EVIL!  
Sasuke/Naruto: -sweatdrop- **

**1: Sorry, the youth thing was too tempting to resist. **

**2: Yeah, Neji, but we all know you're thinking, "EXCEPT BEAT ME IN THE CHUUNIN EXAMS! CURSE YOU!"**

**Oh, and sorry this chapter was so short! I PROMISE I'll make the next longer!**


	3. What our Friendship had Become

**A/N I promise this chapter will be longer than the last! PROMISE! **

**YB: Don't promise things when you haven't even started to write it yet! **

**SCC: SHUT UP YB! The longer the author's note takes, the less motivated I am to write! And I can't pick a good song to listen to as I write… **

**YB: -plays "Sadness and Sorrow"- **

**SCC: -knocks YB unconscious and plays "Love Underground" instead- **

Chapter Three: This Friendship

It didn't matter that Sasuke was forcing information out of him.

They were still friends.

That would never change.

But Sasuke was trying to do something impossible.

There were chains reinforced a million times with chakra that bound Naruto and Sasuke together as friends.

And Sasuke may as well be trying to cut them with cotton.

It wasn't going to work.

Naruto reluctantly revealed all he knew. Even Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja had a limit.

"Alright, but be warned, if these are lies, you'll pay with something more valuable than your life," Sasuke warned.

"I didn't lie…" Naruto rasped. **1 **

"Alright, take him back to the medical wing, that injury still needs time to heal."

"Mmkay," Karin replied, untying Naruto and carrying him back while Sasuke spoke with Juugo. Suigetsu followed Karin.

"Hn, what to do?" Suigetsu sighed. "We're going to have to tie him to the bed as he heals… Troublesome."

The word troublesome painfully reminded Naruto of Shikamaru, which, of course, made like dominoes and caused him to think of Konoha. Were they trying to find him? Or did they not care enough to search?

No, his friends cared. And a good majority of the villagers cared, too.

He was sure they would come…

They would…

They had to…

- - -

"Alright, listen up. I want Hinata, Sakura, Shino, and Sai on and investigative team," Tsunade decided. "Hinata, you have the Byaukugen, which is valuable for this job. Sakura, you're intelligent and have strong healing skills. Shino, you're also open-minded and good at attaining information. Sai, your unique ability can carry messages between everyone, and you also seem like your personality can fit the task."

"O-okay…" Hinata said quietly. "I guess so…"

"Hai!" Sakura responded. "We'll find out where Naruto and Sasuke are!"

"Affirmitive," was all Shino said.

"Hn," Sai sighed. **2 **"Well, let's get going soon. He can't last long in Sasuke's clutches, he's got too small of a-"

"SHUT UP, SAI!" Sakura screeched at him before he could finish.

"Alright, alright!"

"Next is combat team one, to be ready lest somehow our investigative team is overpowered," Tsunade continued. "Kiba, Choji, Neji, and Ino will do that. Also, the reason Shikamaru isn't on the investigative team is because we also need plans to invade the base. Shikamaru, you're in charge of analyzing the information brought back. As for the rest of you, you'll all be splitting up into your respective Genin teams and invading the base from different locations. Sakura and Sai, you two will be the only one without a third member. I would spare Kakashi or Jiraiya, but both of them are busy with missions of their own. I trust you two can handle things."

"Hai!"

"Alright, you're all dismissed. Begin the mission immediately."

- - -

It had been three days.

The wound had finally healed completely, and Naruto was back in the same old cell. Not much had happened, and most of the time he had slept to pass the time.

The ladder fell down from the ceiling. Naruto slowly lifted his head away from the wall he was leaning against to get a better view. Sasuke slid down the rope using gloves to keep from getting rope burn. He stepped towards the terrified Jinchuuriki, who pressed his back against the wall. "Not scared, are you?" the younger Uchiha sibling asked casually.

No response.

"Whatever the case…" The raven-haired teen took two thin sticks of metal out of his pocket. "I've got something for you."

"Keep it away!" Naruto hissed, knowing it couldn't possibly be good.

"You can eat something if you hold both your hands out, palms facing down."

It was then that he realized how hungry he was. It had been days since he ate, after all! How could he have not noticed until Sasuke brought it up?

"That fluid injected into you that knocked you out not too long ago should finally start to completely wear off now. It completely halts ghrelin production in your system." **3 **

What exactly was ghrelin? _Oh well… _

"Hold out your hands."

Defeated, Naruto complied and held out his hands, wincing as Sasuke stabbed the needle-end into his wrist. "Kuh," he muttered, "what are those for?"

Sasuke pressed it further in. Naruto screamed as the needle jabbed slightly at a bone. "Just testing these out. I wanted to see if they really hurt or not. I don't trust some of Orochimaru's inventions." He took the needles back out. "Alright, here." The vessel's rival put a bowl of water on the ground. "That shoukd hold you over until I get Karin to bring you something solid."

"Why does Karin do all that stuff?"

"Out of all those in Heibi, I trust her the most," Sasuke replied simply. "She reminds me of Sakura, fawning over me so much."

"Don't compare a rogue to Sakura-chan!" Naruto barked.

"Urusai, vessel-san."

_Oh, wonderful! _Naruto thought sarcastically. _He's using honorifics now! _

Sasuke climbed back up the ladder, which rose. Naruto stared at the bowl. "How does that idiot expect me to drink out of this? It's filled to the point where he must have used chakra to get it down here without spilling it…" _And I don't want to waste a drop, _he added silently.

There was only one way to do this. Unable to believe he was sinking to this level, Naruto bent over the bowl and sipped the water like a dog or cat would. _I will NOT forgive him for this… _

It was only ten minutes later that Karin came back with another bowl. She picked up the empty water dish and proceeded to climb back up as Naruto stared after her with a solemn look. "Later," she called from the top before lifting the ladder up and shutting the door.

The second bowl was filled with a variety of things; there were two carrots, rice, almonds, and a small slice of bread.

Oh, how they enjoyed torturing him.

Thanks to the chains, the bowl was just beyond his reach.

**A/N Poor Naru-chan! **

**1-Somehow "Naruto" and "rasped" don't look right in the same sentence. XD **

**2-Sai sighed was NOT intentional, nor was it a pun! -.- **

**3-Ghrelin is a chemichal your brain releases to tell you you're hungry.**


	4. Futile

Chapter Four: Futile

"Almost got it…" Naruto mumbled, stretching his fingers as far as they would go. He knew the chains wouldn't shock him unless he gave a sudden tug, so it didn't matter if he pulled on them. This had sadly been learned the hard way, and the electric zaps were really getting on his nerves. There was only a single millimeter between him and that bowl… "Come on, come on, come on… Uhg!" He unzipped his sweater, and even though he wasn't able to get it off the chains, he shoved it so it swung around the bowl, and pulled. "Got it!" he sighed, too tired to be that thrilled about his victory as he slid the sweater back on and started gnawing on the bread. _Now is no time to be picky, _he told himself, staring in disgust at the carrots. _Yuck… I hate vegetables… _

Despite this, he managed to find it within his power to eat the carrots, treating them like medicine. **1 **

_Alright, I'm bored, _he thought, eating the rice and almonds. _But at least I'm not hungry any more… _Staring at the remainder of the rice and almonds, he put it off to the side. _I ought to save that for later. Who knows when I'll get to eat next? Hey, since when was I this good at planning ahead? _

_You aren't, _a quiet voice replied.

_Hey! I thought you could only contact me when- _

_I can't do this very well yet. I'm currently weakening the seal, _Kyuubi interupted, louder now. Before Naruto could protest, the fox continued. _I can't break it, sadly, so don't worry about it. And even if I could, I'm not so sure I would. _

_What are you talking about? _

_Demons without a vessel, after a number of years, begin to lose their intelligence. Before long, they're nothing more than giant animals, as they have no idea as to how to use their power. Now, do you think I would like to turn into nothing but a giant fox who happens to have nine tails? _

_Well… No… And anyway, what do you mean by me not being the one who planned ahead? _

_I subconsciously sent that idea to you, baka. You think I would trust YOU with our lives? Never! You humans and your pathetic weaknesses! _

_Meh, urusai! _

_Gakki. _

_Anyway, how long can you keep this connection? _

_As long as I need. However, there's one drawback. _

_What? _

_Well, TWO drawbacks… _

_What are they? _

_One, are you getting tired? _

_Slightly… Why? _

_Your chakra is slowly being drained as we speak. I could drain my chakra instead, but then your eyes would change red. The chains would pick up on it and shock you. It's much easier hiding your chakra usage from them if it's your chakra being used. _

_Alright, and number two? _

_Look alive, gakki, you're currently in a trance. We're going to need practice if we're to do this without anyone noticing. _

_Well, neither of those are too major, I suppose. Anyway, I'm feeling very reassured, at least. _

_I hope so, because when you aren't, you don't fight very well. Then I'm going to have to take over, shorten your lifespan because, believe it or not, I'm not very good at self-control, and would destroy your body with my own chakra- _

_Already been through this. Remember the fight with Orochimaru? _

_Oh come now, it wasn't THAT bad. _

_You ripped all my skin off! Literally! It all burned away! When Sakura told me about it, it was creepy-sounding! _

_Well, like I was saying, we don't want that to happen again. So anyway, you'd better sleep. I'll make sure not to trick you any more… But come on, it was funny! _

_You need to learn the difference between a prank and a crime. _

_The pot calling the kettle black. Last time I checked, a certain someone decided to paint all over the Hokage monuments. _

_I was a twelve-year-old struggling for attention! You're a who-knows-how-old demon! _

_Emphasis on demon. _

_Would you stop that? _

_Fine. Call if you need help. _

_I'll try not to need help! _

_Hey, I suggest you snap out of it, I sense that Karin's presence. _

Naruto immediately snapped upward, his half-lidded eyes completely open and alert, looking at the ceiling. The door opened and the ladder came down.

_Sasuke's following her, too, _Kyuubi added as Karin climbed down. Sasuke was right behind her.

"Alright, hold him," Sasuke ordered. Karin nodded and was immediately behind Naruto, forcing him to his feet and holding his arms behind his back with a firm grip. Sasuke stepped forward, Naruto glaring all the while. "Keep absolutely still, vessel."

"What do you plan on doing?" Naruto hissed.

_Urusai, Naruto, he's not the same Sasuke you knew before. He WILL harm you. _

_Since when are YOU concerned? _

_Oh, just because I'm a demon means I'm not allowed to love? _

_WHAT? _

There was laughter from the seal. _Keep your focus, baka, it was a joke… Although that was a close one. If your face had shown any reaction, Sasuke would have realized it. Good thing I used chakra to keep you from reacting before you scowled. Even the slightest flicker would have been noticed by the Sharingan. And sadly, while the seal is weak enough for me to contact you, I share your pain. Does that answer your question? _

_Yes. _

Naruto determinedly remained focused on Sasuke, trying not to go back into a trance as he spoke with Kyuubi, so he was glad when the short conversation ended.

Sasuke spoke right after the contact broke. "Let's just say…" He paused, as if trying to find the right words. "Training."

_Training? _Kyuubi spat. _I hate the thought of where this is going. _

Naruto replied, _Well, fine. I'll endure whatever he has in store. _

_YOU will, but I, for one, will not be pleased! _

- - -

"YOU WILL TELL US IF YOU HAVE SEEN A GROUP OF SOUND NINJA AND A SPIKY HAIRED BLONDE AMONG THEM!" Sakura screeched threateningly at a man in the tea country.

"I assure you, I haven't seen anything of the sort!" he insisted. Sakura was giving him a death glare. "Please, mercy! I swear I haven't seen them!"

"Sakura, we've been trying to force information out of this guy for ten minutes. Leave him be," Sai cut in. "Anybody facing your wrath would answer truthfully."

"URUSAI, SAI!"

- - -

"What is this room?" Naruto asked, in awe of the large dome above him.

"Look ahead of you."

Naruto bent his head down to see a narrow passageway in front of him.

"If you can get through this maze within five minutes, you're free."

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. Just get to the other side of this maze and you can go back to Konoha. And I'll even come with you."

"You're joking…"

"The only rule is that you can't climb over walls. Timer starts now."

Karin released him, and the Jinchuuriki immediately dashed forward. _Kyuubi, help me out! _

_It's a trick. _

_What? _

_There's a wall at the end of each passageway to get out. _

_Yeah, right! _

Refusing to believe it, he dashes through the maze. "Wall… Wall… Wall… I'm there! Wait, no…"

_Told you so. _

_Stop wasting my chakra! _

_I'd use my own, like I said before, but Sasuke would sense it. _

_YOU AREN'T HELPING! _

_Just accept it. There's no way out. _

_I REJECT THAT IDEA! _

A trail of dust behind him, he zoomed around the maze, but to no avail. Wait… What was that up ahead? "HAHA! THE EXIT!" _I TOLD YOU, KYUUBI! _

_Uh, gakki, that ISN'T the exit… _

SLAM!

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

_Told you so… Wow, dai ja vu, I recall saying that before! _

_URUSAI! _

Despite slamming into a wall, he kept trying. _THIS TIME IT'S IT! THERE'S LIGHT FROM THERE!  
Baka, that's- _

He skidded to a halt upon coming out of the maze.

_-right back where you started, _Kyuubi finished.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Sasuke asked with a yawn.

"BAKA!" Naruto yelled at him. "THAT MAZE HAS NO EXITS EXCEPT THIS ONE!"

"Duh," Karin mused. "You really think you'd be free if you completed a maze?"

_Ooh, you just got served! _Kyuubi remarked.

"Alright, that's enough for today," Sasuke said.

**A/N URGENT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ! **

**Alright, I dare EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU to imagine Itachi singing "Makes Me Wonder." But that isn't the urgent message. The real urgent message is this: I SO NEED SOMEONE TO TELL ME WHERE I CAN FIND THE ANIME, "Sensitive Pornographic," ONLINE! PLEASE! I MUST WATCH IT! T-T IT HAS YAOI IN IT! I MUST HAVE THE YAOI! **

**1-I compared it to medicine because medicine tastes yucky! BLEH!**


	5. Puppy Training

**A/N Wow, I found some AWESOME yaoi pics! -drools- Is it just because I'm weird that I like JiraNaru?**

**YB: -.-' What was your first clue?**

Chapter five, Puppy Training

"LEMME OUT OF HERE!" Naruto whined, tugging at the chains once more, for the usual result of an electric shock.

_"You sound so very weak," _Kyuubi mused.

_"If you don't shut up," _Naruto replied to the fox, _"I will-"_

_ "Perform ritual suicide, yadah yadah yadah. I get it. Anyway, you should rest. It's getting late, and you're wasting your energy on foolish matters."_

_ "I can't sleep! I'm hungry!"_

_ "Uhg. Stupid human needs. Just try and sleep, maybe you'll get food tomorrow."_

_ "Easy for you to say, you don't get hungry!"_

_ "I COMMAND YOU TO SLEEP!"_

_ "OI! WHEN YOU YELL, YOUR CHAKRA BURNS MY SKIN! BAKA, THAT HURTS!"_

_ "Wake up, gakki. Did I mention I purposely didn't tell you that you still had leftover rice and almonds from yesterday morning?"_

Naruto immediately shot up, nearly crying out loud, _"WHAT?"_

Grumbling, he took the chopsticks and finished off the remains, which wasn't very much anyway, but it soothed his aching stomach. _"I wanna go home…"_

_ "I can tell. Who wouldn't want to go home? Oh, and Karin is coming."_

Putting the empty bowl aside and looking up, Naruto watched the door open and the ladder fall. Once again, there was Karin, holding two containers, both with lids on them.

"The white one is water and the red one is food. Now, do you want them?"

The Jinchuuriki slowly nodded, standing up to walk over and take them.

"Sit!"

_"What are her plans, I wonder?" _Kyuubi pondered as Naruto sat down, confused.

"Good boy," she said simply, opening the containers and setting them down in front of him, before using a simple rope to tie Naruto's hands behind his back, taking the bowl from the other day, and leaving.

_"So that's it."_

_ "What's it?" _Naruto asked.

_"Well, she'd treating you like a dog, pretty much."_

_ "NANI? UZUMAKI NARUTO WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE A COMMON HOUSE PET!"_

_ "Don't deny what happened five seconds ago."_

_ "Meanie!"_

_ "Yes, I know."_

Ignoring the fox's words, Naruto looked at the containers. "_She purposely tied my hands up, didn't she?"_

_ "Gee, I don't know, Naruto! Maybe you should ask her!"_

Not wanting to risk the possibility of another electric shock (he was getting sick and tired of it, and so would you; we're talking human beings here, not demons), he bent own and lapped up the water yet again.

_"OI! DO NOT LET YOUR PRIDE FAIL YOU!" _Kyuubi thundered angrily. _"Prove to that Uchiha how strong we are!"_

_ "I don't recall you doing anything, but whatever…"_

Annoyed, the Jinchuuriki sat up without drinking any more, however much his stomach cried, "I'M THIRSTY AND DEHYDRATED! GIVE ME FOOD AND WATER!"

He slept on an empty stomach.

When he awoke, he found the food, water, and ropes gone, replaced with a note.

_ If you aren't going to eat the food you are rationed the way you are supposed to, then you will not eat or drink at all. Learning your place and the manners that come with it will be our next lesson. _**1**

_"The teme is so cruel sometimes," _Naruto sighed inwardly.

_"Curse the side-affects of the weakened seal. So this is what you humans feel in hunger; a horrible empty feeling in the abdomen. Petty…"_

The blonde felt a vein on his forehead pop up, but he calmed down. Someone was coming. And just to show how un-dog-like he was, he stood up and leaned against the wall casually.

Sasuke himself came down, alone.

"Today's lesson will take place here, vessel," the captor stated with authority.

"What lesson?" Naruto asked, and yawned. "I see no teacher, I see a friend who had too much to drink."

It was scarier when Sasuke remained calm, strangely enough. As we all know, terror lurks in silence most of the time. It is the unspoken anger that it is human nature to fear, because we never know when it will be released. That is what Naruto was feeling at the time, as the icy cold unknowing clamped around his quickening heart.

The Uchiha merely spoke one word. "Sit."

"No."

"I didn't want to have to do this the hard way, but you obviously know nothing," the younger brother of the famed clan sighed, taking a step forward and holding out a sphere-shaped, smooth white object. Pinning his now terrified former teammate to the wall, Sasuke placed it over Naruto's lips. "Eat it."

The Kyuubi container shook his head, lips pursed tightly together.

Using his knee to hold Naruto against the wall, Sasuke used a free hand to hold the blonde's nose.

It wasn't long before the stubborn captive opened his mouth to breathe, and Sasuke popped the strange thing in then.

After letting Naruto go, the Jicnhuuriki stood stock-still. He wanted to spit the thing out, but surprisingly enough… It just tasted too good, even better than ramen. Whatever it was, it was quickly swallowed.

"You want another treat, don't you?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"What the heck was that?"

"One of Orochimaru's experiments, specially designed for stubborn captives like yourself. Now, if you want another one of those, sit."

As if his limbs were moving on their own, Naruto sat down. _"Kyuubi, do something! I can't stop myself! What was that?"_

_ "Oh, let's ask Kyuubi everything! I bet he knows ALL the answers to the questions of idiots! Do I have to tell you EVERYTHING?"_

_ "Come on!"_

_ "I don't know! I'll try to figure it out! In the meantime, just TRY to be a little more… Well, be a little more you! YOU, of all people, don't do this!"_

"Stand."

Naruto stood.

"Good." Another one of the white 'treats' was tossed to the eager blonde. Well, not-so-eager. But for some reason, he couldn't help it. Gulping it down with unwanted glee, he looked towards Sasuke for more.

"Lay down." "Stay quiet." "Speak up." "Forward." "Backward." "Left." "Right." "Now use a jutsu as I tell you." "Bunshin no jutsu." "You still can't do a normal bunshin?" "Fine, use Kage bunshin no jutsu…" "Now Rasengan." All these quotes were coming from Sasuke, as Naruto desperately tried not to comply, but not even all his willpower kept him from wanting another one of those white things.

"Sasuke, I'm-"

"When you wish to speak, you will address me as Sasuke-sama."

Wanting to slap himself across the face, Naruto mumbled, "Sasuke-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I'm running out of chakra…"

"Very well. As a reward for your improved behavior, you can sleep without the chains. For now, follow me."

All Naruto heard before being locked in a small enclosed room with ice-cold water in it was, "You have fifteen minutes, so hurry up."

_"Hey, Kyuubi?"_

_ "Kyuubi?"_

_ "I am not speaking to you right now."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Weak, pathetic human."_

_ "I could hardly control my own actions, I swear!"_

Naruto heard the fox's sigh. _"I need to think and try and figure out the secret behind those pills. For now, PLEASE, I BEG of you to at least try and quell the urge to obey that idiot!"_

_ "Will do."_

**A/N This chapter is dedidcated to Itachi-sama. R.I.P. WAI! -cries-**

**Alright, I'm over it.**

**Itachi: …That was just cold.**

**SCC: I know. But I have anxiety and stress issues. If I get all worked up about you being gone, then I'll have chest pain for two days straight as soon as I calm down.**

**Itachi: …**


	6. The Not So Grand Escape!

**A/N I'm back! Excuse me for the late update, my bad… Okay, VERY late update.**

It was the usual kind of day; Sasuke would act like a snob and going through "training." _CURSE THOSE WHITE PILLS! _Naruto wanted to screech, but remained silent as Sasuke ordered him to do different things.

Kyuubi wasn't too happy, either. _"I'd break them down and use my chakra to help you build up an immunity to it, but it dissolves too fast."_

_"That's it! It's a drug, ne?"_

_"No duh."_

_"Okay, I've had it! I'M OUTTA HERE! No chains means… LAUNCH!"_

_"NO, BAKA, WAIT UNTIL TONIGHT WHEN THEY'RE LESS LIKELY TO BE ON THE LOOKOUT!"_

_"A ninja must expect the unexpected, and they expect me to escape at night, so I shall escape in the day!"_

_"Wow. For a moron, your argument was oddly logical."_

_"LAUNCH!"_

_"I said your argument was logical, not your escape plan! DON'T- too late…"_

Naruto focused chakra into his legs, thanks to the chains being gone, and jumped up through the trap door, knocking it upwards, and breaking it due to the fact that it was supposed to go the other way.

_"Baka, I sense Sasuke! He's rushing down!"_

_"Too late to turn back now!"_

_"Baka! Go back in your cell and play dumb!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because who knows what he'll do to you? And me! I don't wanna die, I'm an all-powerful demon! If I die, I blame you!"_

_"Then blame me. I don't care if you stalk me in the afterlife. I'm outta here! FREEDOM!"_

Naruto looked around. _"Umm… Where's the door?"_

_"Behind you!"_

_"Arrigato, Kyuubi, I-"_

_"No, SASUKE is behind you!"_

_"Nani?"_

_"Don't move a muscle! Don't even breathe! Just fall over limp and maybe he'll let you off!"_

_"…Kyuubi?"_

_"…Yes?"_

_"Demons can't tolerate pain well, can they?"_

_"When we feel it on the same scale as a human… No, no we can't."_

_"And you call ME petty…"_

_"Freeze up, say nothing, don't breathe, STOP YOUR HEART FROM BEATING OR I'LL STOP IT MYSELF!"_

_"BAKA! YOU'LL KILL ME VIA HEART ATTACK!" _Okay, having a demon inside you that could, if it wanted to, kill you at any time by shutting down an organ or two with chakra was now proving to be very bad.

"Fall limp and I'll let you off the hook," Sasuke hissed in an icy tone from behind the blonde, who stood stock-still.

After thirty seconds, Sasuke repeated the command. "I said fall limp." Naruto felt something like a cord slice across his face. "But if you want to help me test out this new item, you're more than welcome to stay standing.

_"What is it, Kyuubi?"_

_"A whip! He's got a whip!"_

At the second word, Naruto did as was asked by Sasuke. The word "whip" was not a happy one unless it was whipped cream. Something told Naruto that this wasn't an ice cream party. He lay upon the ground, breathing quietly and hoping the floor would swallow him up…

The non-ice-cream cord was brushed against his cheek once more as Sasuke dangled it over him. "Now tell me your motivation for running away."

Naruto clenched his teeth trying to think of how to explain it.

_"Play an innocent act."_

_"Good plan."_

Naruto focused a small amount of chakra in his tear ducts for tears to add to the effect as he slowly sniffled, "Gomen nasai, Sasuke-sama, I was scared. Everyone keeps injuring me. Don't hurt me, I promise I'll never disobey you again!"

Sasuke continued staring as if he was still waiting for an explanation. Either that, or someone had found the pause button on the teme. Before he could take advantage of that, however, the play button was pressed again and the Uchiha spoke.

"You're lucky I don't want to waste all the effort I put into going into Konoha and capturing you, or you'd be dead right now."

_"I can think of a ton of sassy remarks right now, but I doubt they'll help you, so just do what he says."_

_"Like I can do anything else?"_

_"You could make a sassy remark!"_

_"Uhg."_

Sasuke dragged him to the wall, knocked said wall three times, and it slid open. "Stand up," he ordered. Naruto stood, only to have his hands held behind his back while Sasuke pushed him towards a rectangular hole in the wall that was big enough for one person to stand in.

Sasuke shoved Naruto inside before saying, "You won't have any food or water for exactly 24 hours," before a door slid don from above and locked Naruto in.

_"Now what? There's just barely enough room in here for me to stand!"_

Kyuubi shot back, _"Oh no, what a nightmare!"_

_"Oh… Right… Sorry…" _**1**

Slowly the minutes rolled by. _"I wish I had ramen right now…"_

_"Ramen? RAMEN? How about wishing for something useful, like, oh, I don't know, a PAPER BOMB?"_

_"That'd just kill us."_

_"BETTER TO BE DEAD THAN HUNGRY!"_

_"You don't appear to be able to tolerate hunger, either."_

_"Considering I've never been hungry before, no! That's like asking someone to not drown when they've never swam in their life before!"_

_"Point taken."_

A few more minutes passed.

_"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" _the pair said in unison.

_"It doesn't work when we can't see each other…" _Kyuubi sighed.

_"Oh, I know! I can recite an American rhyme by Emilie Autumn!" _**2**

_"Oh Kami-sama, no!"_

_"Ms. Lucy had some leeches, her leeches liked to suck, and when they drank up all her blood-"_

_"Urusai!"_

Naruto sighed. _"I'm bored… And tired… And hungry."_

_"I told you your escape plan wouldn't work, but would you listen? Nope."_

_"Well, our choices are these: Die honorably, fighting for freedom, or bend to Sasuke's will and die when he's done using us."_

_"The second one."_

_"Eh? I thought you didn't like being controlled, ever since the Madara incident."_

_"We need to gain Sasuke's trust. If we do, we will see an opportunity to escape."_

_"That could take forever!"_

_"Are you really that impatient? Gakki."_

_"I thought for sure you were going to say, 'humans,' not 'gakki.' "_

_"Suffering from human ailments made me realize it isn't a human's fault they're so weak. I actually respect your kind now. You survive with so many flaws!"_

_"FLAWS?"_

Most of the rest of the twenty-four hours involved arguing, feeble attempts at planning an escape, and Kyuubi making occasional comments about how he found it hard to believe Sasuke and Naruto's hairstyles weren't maintained through hairspray.

**A/N Once again, the update was really late, and I apologize. They WILL be more frequent from now on. I've just been having A. writer's block and B. I had to go to CTY for three weeks in a robotics class.**

**1-Kyuubi's cage doesn't give him much room in the anime. And I got the wording idea from Avatar: The Last Airbender when Sokka says, "It's so dark in here, I can't see a thing!" and Toph (who, to those who don't watch Avatar, is blind) replies, "Oh no, what a nightmare!"**

**2-I thank Annya Usagi for introducing me to Emilie Autumn, my favorite artist, via a youtube video of one of her poems.**


	7. The Book

**A/N Sorry about the late update. I know, I broke my promise. Please forgive me. Don't worry, though; it's odd, but as soon as school starts back up I feel like I have even less to do than in the summer. Therefore I can write more. Does anyone else have this issue?**

Naruto stared at the ceiling. Sasuke had re-chained him, of course. The 24 hour wait was up, but the Jinchuuriki was still waiting for a drink… After an entire 24 hours of dehydration, this was torture.

Finally, Karin came down with a bowl of water. Not once since he had been captured had he had the privilege of drinking out of a cup. Kyuubi was quieter now, and on the few times he spoke he said, _"I'm trying to sleep. It passes the time. That's what I did in the many years I was trapped in this hellhole before you learned I even existed. Even us demons get bored."_

Naruto was confused when she also gave him a book. "I thought you might get bored, sitting here doing nothing. Sasuke said I should bring you this," she explained, though it was pretty obvious that the Uchiha was the one that had suggested that he might get bored. She WAS like Sakura in a way. She would do practically anything for Sasuke.

"I hate reading books," Naruto responded simply, looking at the title. "You wasted your time." The cover read _The One for Me._

"I'll see about getting you something different," Karin replied sincerely. She was sort of nice… Better than Suigetsu and Juugo, anyway. She did seem to care for his well being, if only a little bit. **1**

"Doomo arrigato, Karin-sama," Naruto sighed, using the honorific to stay away from the bad sides all his captors possessed.

"Just call me Karin," the red-headed teenager said. "Not in front of Sasuke-kun, of course. But when it's just me, you don't have to use honorifics."

"Nande?" **2**

"It makes the situation seem like a dominatrix-type thing. It makes me uncomfortable, alright?" Karin explained, smirking slightly. "Friends?"

"Eh?" Now Naruto was REALLY confused. Did she just say the F word?

"I asked if you wanted to be friends."

"Ah-hai?" **3**

"Great. See you soon."

With that she left.

_"snooooooooore."_

_ "Kyuubi, you missed everything!"_

_ "WAH? HUH? Oh, it's you. How many times have I told you not to wake me up?"_

_ "Karin asked to be friends… What's up with that?"_

_ "She's a human, you're all simple-minded like that."_

_ "I give up with you."_

_ "What? What did I say?"_

After figuring out that Naruto was pissed off, Kyuubi went back to sleep, still clueless as to what he said wrong.

Naruto drank his water, savoring every cool drop. _I hate dehydration SO much…_

He scratched his head. _Now what? _

The blonde picked up the book. The title was a bright, golden color standing out against the starry sky scene behind it. _Well, I've got nothing to lose._

Sighing, he began reading.

_I walked down a lonely street. It was quiet. A street with no people._

"What a stupid beginning," Naruto mumbled, continuing on.

_So quiet. And so lonely. Everyone else was inside, happy to have their special person. But not me. I was alone._

There was a dead weight in the Jinchuuriki's chest. "Out of all the possible books, it had to be something I could relate to… Well, crap…"

_It hurt to be alone. Everyone had friends except me. Everyone was inside, having fun and playing games like hide and go seek. But nobody ever stopped to talk to me. When they came outside they avoided me, for I was a symbol of bad luck. It was this way because my parents were long deceased, among other things. And while I could understand their fear, it was so lonely._

"This is why I hate books," Naruto muttered under his breath, but he couldn't help but read on.

_It wasn't fair. Everyone was always interested in him. The boy who was perfect in every which way. But I could tell that he was lonely, too. The love and admiration was his birthright, not true friendship. And I could tell that he was alone, too._

_ Because we were both alone, I was attracted to him. But I knew it could never work, because I was also a him, and people don't like two hims._

_ Besides, even if I was a her, it would never work out. For I am bad luck, and he is the opposite. So I thought we must both remain alone, forever. And I accepted it. I convinced myself that I hated him, and did everything in my power to make myself believe it._

_ And I knew in return he hated me. And I was lonely. And it hurt. It hurt so much that when the pain in my heart became too much to bear, I wanted to end it all. But I knew that nobody would remember me, the lonely boy who fought for attention. And so I walk down these lonely streets, knowing that he is a special person._

_ But I can't have my special person. The only one for me is the most impossible one to get to love me. And it hurts. It still does. My heart aches to be with him, but nobody will allow it._

_ Later on, I was able to become friends with him. But being close to him only hurt me more, because it gave me false hopes that we could be together. I rejected these hopes to get rid of the pain._

_ And it worked. For a time. It worked, and I believed I hated him._

_ And I thought for sure he hated me._

_ I made so many friends, and I was happy. Or so I thought._

"Stupid picture book," Naruto sighed, "over already."

And Naruto wiped the tears from his face, because he knew that he could relate to the story. Every single word. **4**

**A/N Things you may need to know.**

**1- ****No, it isn't NaruKarin. Eww. (Don't get me wrong, I'm a Karin fan, I just don't like the pairing. XD)**

**2- ****Nandewhy?**

**3- ****For those of you who don't get it (I wouldn't, I'm just that dumb XD) he's still sort of confused, and is basically saying, "Umm, yes?"**

**I got the book idea from Chobits. Don't ask. Watch the anime on veoh dot com or something. Or mydeo dot com, because I think it got deleted off veoh… And yes, the story is getting a tad bit more serious now. There will still be humor, but I'm starting to get down to business here.**


End file.
